A walk in the woods (RenRuki Fic)
by steffindahouse
Summary: They deeply love each other, but when it comes to speak about it... They fail -.-' One-shot


**One-shot.**

**This could happen in fullbringers' saga, just before go back to Karakura.**

**I always wondered how Renji and Rukia spent their free time in Soul Society, and I got inspired.**

**This fic is out of my line (I use to write violent and angst fics, but, i guess today I'm in a different mood XDDD)**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

_It burns, it burns..._  
_Why is so painful?_  
_Why is love tearing me apart?_

'Oi, Renji! What's with that weird face of you?'

Abarai Renji, vice-captain of the 6th squad, turned to look at the small shinigami who just addressed him. Kuchiki Rukia. Both of them were having a walk in the woods. Now that Rukia got promoted as a lieutenant, they could spend more time together than before. She was so proud of her new position, and he had fun, teasing her, for being so noisy about "such an unimportant thing".

'What do you mean by 'weird', Rukia!' he shouted. 'It is my face!', remarked.

'The hell it is' she said, narrowing her eyes, which were piercing at him, like amethyst daggers. 'Tell me, why you looked so concerned? There's something wrong with you?' she asked, sitting beneath a huge tree, and inviting him to sit next to her.

He hesitated. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but... He couldn't. He wasn't brave enough to tell her why he was suffering like hell just for the fact of being close to her.  
She seemed unaware of the love he was feeling for her.

Renji leaned against the tree, his hands on the back of his head, acting as if nothing was perturbing him.

'Even if is none of my business, I'm your friend and I worry about you, Renji. So just keep that in mind. You can count on me'  
Rukia was smiling at him while speaking, and holding his knee.

Renji glanced at the small hand resting on his knee, then looked away.  
She hasn't pretended it, he knew that, but, every word she had said, was like a direct punch in the face.  
'I'm your friend' was comparable to 'I don't love you the way you do, sorry'.

He felt so much rage and anger coming out from him, like if they were something material and palpable, not just emotions.

'Actually there is something bothering me, Rukia... Is it truth that you are in love with that hot-head of Ichigo?'

He was barely aware of what he had just said. The pain, the anger and all that negative feelings which were burning inside him, weren't allowing him to behave like he used to.

Rukia couldn't give credit to her ears. Was that moron really asking her such a stupid question? Seriously, what the hell was wrong with him?

'You must be joking' she replied coldly, glaring at him while raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

'I'm not, Rukia. Is just a question. Are you afraid of answer it?'

'Do I look like a person who falls in love with human teenagers, idiot?' she questioned back, losing her patience.

'I dunno, Rukia, that's why I'm asking you. It's a rumour and I just wanna know what you have to say about it, that's all' he lied, shamelessly.

'Fine' Rukia said, abruptly getting up off the ground. 'Please, talk to me when you get back your common sense, if you don't mind'. And she left, heading to her division.

That stupid braindead of Renji... How did he dare? She was worrying about him, and all he had to say was that he suspected she was in love with Ichigo... Damn Renji.

Didn't he notice that the only one she loved was just him? Wasn't clear enough to him? Did he ever notice her efforts to help him with everything he needed, and to stay close to him all the time she could?

They have been together almost their entire life. Maybe she wasn't in love with him since then, but nowadays she was, and he insisted in behave like a moron everytime she planned to confess her feelings.

He was pushing her away from him with that kind of behaviour, and he seemed unconscious of that... Or perhaps he wasn't, and he was acting like this to get rid of her, aware of her feelings and aware of his impossibility to reciprocate.

That thought was so dreadful that she had to stop her walking to hold her heart with both hands. Her eyes were burning, but she fought against her tears, not allowing them to spill down her face.

'Rukia' she heard on her back. She didn't want to, but Renji turned her around, grabbing her by her tiny shoulders. 'Rukia, you...' Renji could notice her watery eyes, and his heart skipped a beat.

Rukia was about to continue her way, but suddenly her face was buried in Renji's chest. He had lifted her and hugged her like he'd never done it before.

'I'm so sorry, Rukia, I didn't mean to hurt you' he apologised, still holding her tightly. 'I was jealous, that's why I asked you that. I'm a jerk, I know, I'm so stupid... I dunno why I behave like this with you, I dunno, cause I truly love you and I don't want to make you suffer, Rukia...'

Rukia's head raised, her widened eyes met Renji's gaze, and he got slightly blushed.

'I...I didn't... I was...' he mumbled, releasing her.

Rukia stepped back and stared at him.

'Do you love me, Renji?' she asked simply.

Renji was about to reply, but he got cut by some official's voice calling everyone out.

'... all Vice-captains and lieutenants of all divisions, please head to the first division...'

Renji and Rukia glanced at each other with frustration.

'So here it comes. Time to go back to Karakura, I guess' stated Rukia, while turning to head to the first division, as they were told. Duties were first... Besides, she wasn't sure now if she wanted to hear Renji's answer... What if he says no? That would affect her so much that she probably won't be able to focus on future coming battles, so... Next time.

Renji watched her tiny back as she was walking away. They have been so close to confess their feelings, but now... they had things to fix up in the real world, so...

'I've been waiting for you an eternity, what are a few weeks compared to that?' he thought.

Next time, Rukia...

Next time.

* * *

**Did you like it? :3**


End file.
